Double Tiime
by Flymask44
Summary: What if human!Sollux discovered his powers and became a really awesome super hero? This. This would happen. Human Au. I got the idea after reading a bit about it on Miraculous Tang's blog.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck**

**Uh, well, I probably shouldn't be doing this...but you know I just like this idea alot. So I've decided with my self-confidence that I will write this.**

**H~**

Dude. I don't even know how I did this. I can't even comprehend how I got these powers in the first place. Guess I was born with them? That's probably a little too simple, but it sounds right.

I'm standing in my room, holding my hands out trying to get whatever sparked happened before to happen again. But it just wasn't working. I don't know why, but this is really putting me in a shitty mood.

Ahem, allow me to elaborate:

My name is Sollux Captor, stupid name right? Well most of friends have stupid names like that, so it's not too bad. My favorite colours are red and blue, I'm a Gemini, and the only number that is better than two is four.

And I have super powers. Or, at least I think. Something like that. It might have just been a trick of the light, but I swear on my life, that last evening I had mind powers.

**H~**

It was a normal day at the mall, if not a little warm. I was hanging out with Karkat, KK for short. Terezi would normally be there too, but she had a cold and needed to stay home.

My head was pounding again that day, like it usually does. But this time it was worse. Maybe it was the sheer amount of people surrounding us at the food court. It got so bad that I had to bring my hands up to my ears to try to rid some of the pain.

"Hey, dude, you alright?" Karkat asked, noticing the slight contraction of my eyes.

"No. Thith thit ith loud ath fuck." Wow. My lisp isn't normally that bad. It was probably the headache doing it.

Karkat looked back down at his food, then back at me, "Jesus, you're lisp is horrible. Are you sure you're alright?" Avoiding my glare that I shot him for the mere mention of my lisp, he pushed my drink towards me, "Maybe you need something to drink."

Ah, ever patient KK. At least he knows how to deal with me, like he fucking should. We've been friends for years, practically since kindergarten. And, maybe he's right. Drinking would probably help.

I grasp at the clear glass filled with Pepsi and manage to throw back a few gulps.

Karkat makes a face, "I don't know how you can fucking stomach that shit." Says the guy who drinks Mountain Dew. Is what I would say if I wasn't currently draining my glass.

It did make me feel better though, so maybe his judgements not all that bad. But then my hand kind of spazzes. Like I had no control. And my eyes start twitching even worse, then I feel the strangest sort of release surge through my arm.

"Holy fucking shit, Sollux!" Karkat jumps back from his chair, and people start staring at us.

I am covered in broken glass and Pepsi. My hand and eyes stop their spazzing.

Karkat pulls me up by my shoulder and pushes my towards the escalators, "Come on. We're leaving."

I'm freaked out and I can barely feel anything. It's like being numb but even worse. My whole body's tingling, and my mind's in the clouds.

"Hey, Sollux?" I can here Karkat ask in my blurry state of mind. I found myself suddenly in my car, Karkat at the wheel, "What the hell happened back there?"

I don't answer, but I'm astonished to find that my headache has completely vanished.

**H~**

Now it's two days after that whole ordeal and KK won't believe me when I say that it was some kind of mind blast that I did. So now I'm determined on figuring out how to control whatever the hell happened to me that day.

Partially so I can rub it in Karkat's face.

Holding my hand out towards the glass cup on my dresser, I try focusing once again. If this really does work Dad'll be pissed. Oh well, he'll get over it.

Closing my eyes, I flex my hands a couple of times, and put one foot back on my blue carpet to keep my balance. God, I hope this works.

A ringing in the air starts around me and I'm staring to think that I'm not so crazy. Closing my eyes tighter I straighten my hand and let out a grunt, thinking that'll help.

It didn't, and when I open my eyes I'm disappointed to see the cup unbroken and that the source of the ringing was just the gentle hum of my television.

Now I'm really angry. Shit. Why can't I do this? I swear over and over to myself that I'm not crazy and that I did do something on that day. I just don't know what.

I swing my hand down angrily, preparing to just storm back to my computer and listen to some music.

A blue and red spark runs from my hand, faster than I can comprehend on what it is, towards the glass. In a moment the old cup shatters, breaking all over my floor and desk.

**The glass fucking shattered..._I_ made the glass shatter...**

I have superpowers?

"Sollux! Did you just break something!?" My dad shouts from downstairs.

Shit.

**H~**

**I hope you like it, It's actually the first time I've ever payed the upmost attention to Sollux. Especially human!Sollux.**


End file.
